


Da Capo Al Coda

by thebesttempinchiswick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, end!verse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Capo Al Coda: from the beginning to the coda. End!verse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Capo Al Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love of music. Not a songfic. DC Al Coda is an Italian music direction meaning to play a piece from the beginning to the coda, which is almost like an alternate ending. Enjoy!

*four months ago*

 

They were on their way home after a supply run. They had loaded up the trucks with everything they had gathered and were about to start the engines when they heard it, the soft cry of a child. He was less than twenty yards from the caravan, clutched in the cold arms of a woman who had been killed escaping the croatoan zone. It was Cas who picked the child up immediately, taking off his flannel jacket and wrapping the small boy in it.

 

“We can’t just leave him here, he’ll die.”

“Cas,” Came Dean’s gruff voice, laced with the empathic condescension of someone lecturing a child. “We don’t need another mouth to feed.”   
“Well he can have some of my food, then.” Said Cas, holding the baby close. Dean couldn’t see Chuck and Risa hiding knowing grins. Dean wouldn’t allow any of them to go without food, but especially not Cas.

Also, Dean was whipped, and it was hilarious.

 

Dean slowly blew out a puff of air. “Fine,” He said grudgingly. “C’mon, get in the truck so we can get going.”

 

Slowly but surely, Dean came to love the little guy. They named him Robert Gabriel, after those who gave their lives. They would’ve added Sam’s name, but neither of them could bring themselves to talk about Sam. Not after Detroit.

 

In the secret darkness that only night holds, and completely independent of one another, they both wished for a way to bring Sam back. They knew it wouldn’t happen, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want it to.

 

So they focused on raising little Bobby, getting supplies, and planning against Lucifer. On the nights when Bobby slept soundly, they made love with a desperate need, for said nights were few and far between. And afterwards, they slept like they had run marathons to get to the safety of each other’s arms.

 

>*now*

One night, everyone in the camp was awoken by the smell of fire and sulphur.

 

Dean had been in one of the main houses, and he, Risa, and some of the others charged out, guns blazing, to fend off the demons.

 

But just as quickly as they had come, they seemed to flee.

 

While everyone else was relieved, Dean grew more and more panicked as he took note of who was present and absent. Cas was nowhere to be found. He had been in their cabin at the time of the invasion, and so had their son.

 

He ran up the steps to the tune of a crying child.

 

There son was in his crib, crying, but alive. He seemed to be unharmed, but where was Cas?

 

Dean almost called out to him. Cas’s name froze on his lips as he looked down. The syllables of his beloved’s name turned into a sob that threatened to claw its way up his throat if he didn’t beat it down. It beat him to the punch and emerged in a painful cry as he knelt down next to Castiel’s crumpled form. His mind was in a haze, he couldn’t think.

 

He kissed Cas’s forehead, unused to the coolness against his lips. “I love you, angel.” He whispered. Then, he grabbed his son from the crib and went back to the main house.

 

>

 

Everyone knew by the look on his face. It was brand new to all of them; they had never seen their fearless leader cry before. But they knew all the same. Lucifer had taken one victim and one victim only; Castiel. The one person he knew for sure Dean would have to avenge. The baby wasn’t even his and everyone else in the camp was just an acquaintance or an inconsequential soldier, but Cas was different. He had known Dean before the war, inside and out. He had pieced him back together, and Lucifer knew that. Lucifer had used that, and now it was time for this to end.

“What are you gonna do, Dean?” asked Chuck.

 

“I’m gonna go after that son of a bitch.” said Dean, without thought. He could almost hear Castiel’s voice. _What, that’s it? Not very creative, huh_. He would’ve laughed to himself had his throat not been so tight. A thought struck him. It really wasn’t very creative. Here he was, ready to go after the thing that killed his husband, shooting first and asking questions later. Here he was, holding his son in his arms, a boy too small to understand yet what had taken place, and he was about to change their lives forever, the same way his father had done when Sammy was this small. Did he really want to become that? Azazel had wanted a fight, and Lucifer wanted one now. He wanted to draw Dean out, take away everything from him.

So why the hell should he let him?

 

“No, no, screw it.” Everyone stopped to look at him. “We’re not doing this. He’s gonna kill me, but he’s not gonna get what he wants. I’m not gonna fight him. Guys, take Bobby, and I want everyone outta here by first light.”

 

“What about you?” asked Risa.

 

“Me? I’m gonna go see Lucifer. I’m gonna surrender while I’m still me.”

 

>

 

He made the drive alone to where Lucifer was staying, and he walked in alone. That was what he was now, he guessed. Alone. The last of the Winchesters.

 

But then again, he wasn’t. Bobby would go on living, and with any luck, he would survive the war. He would grow up knowing his dads loved him and that they died to protect him. He took a little comfort in that.

 

He walked right into the house, Colt out and cocked. He had nothing to fear anymore.

 

He walked right up to the Devil himself, as it turned out.

 

The bastard wore Sam’s face, but it wasn’t Sam. It didn’t even look like Sam anymore, not really. Not with the white suit and the red carnation and the unspeakable evil in his eyes that made Dean’s stomach roil.  

 

“Dean Winchester, finally come to fight me, to finish things?” Lucifer smirked. “You always knew it would come to this, didn’t you?”

 

“No, actually, I didn’t. For the longest time, I thought I was going to have to fight you to end this. But I don’t. I’m not fighting you. I’m ending this on my terms, while I’m still me.” He slowly dropped to the ground and flicked the Colt behind Lucifer. The man in white’s face contorted for a brief second into a picture of rage, and then smoothed again, quick as ocean waves.

 

‘If that’s how you want it, Dean, but I hope you realize that I still get this entire planet.”

 

“I do realize. But you were going to kill me anyway, weren’t you?” Now it was Dean’s turn to smirk.

 

Lucifer raised his hand. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

And a bright, white light filled the room, accompanied by the sounds of electricity and the smell of ozone.

 

The angel grabbed the Colt and shot Lucifer in the head, quick as lightning. The Devil’s face contorted again for a brief second before he stopped, swayed, and finally fell. The floor consumed his body in a ring of fire, a pit that opened into the core of the Earth.

 

It was over. They had won.

 

Dean looked up. “Cas?” he said shakily. “Is that you?”

 

Castiel looked equally shaken. “Yes, Dean, it is.”  
  
“That’s not possible, I saw you, you were dead! How did you get here?”

 

“I believe… I believe it was God.”

 

“What!?” was the only response Dean could think of.

 

“I was dead, I was in a destroyed Heaven, and then suddenly I was here, alive.”

  
He couldn’t get any more words out, as Dean wrapped him so tightly in a hug that he could barely breathe. They stood like that for a long time before getting back into the car and making the trek back to camp. Chuck and the guys were loading up the last van, about to leave, when they arrived. They went through all of the standard tests, (silver knife, holy water, et cetera,) before being welcomed back by everyone. They spread the news that God had saved Castiel and that the Devil was dead; the war was over. They held their son again, and were content. There was a lot to rebuild, it would take a lifetime. But now they could rebuild it together, as a family. They were together, and they would be alright.


End file.
